fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SereneSky
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SereneSky! Thanks for your edit to the User:SereneSky page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 23:50, February 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: My First Sure. Although, the question is posed as-to-whether Laxus will be there too? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:37, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, how does a neon gas come out of Gas + Light? The mechanics, I mean. You could make it a mode, though. Are you okay with gas with a neon mode or do you wanna try something else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Well, Paper isn't an element, though it could probably be a mode for wood; I bet you woodn't believe that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) The thing is, magma is something that's naturally occurring- paper is made by pulpwood logs; manmade. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC) You can make a Wood element with Paper as a mode if you want; basically, anything that doesn't occur naturally wouldn't count as an element- not only that, there's quite a few things you can do with the element. If you want to wait and think of another element otherwise, that's fine. Or, if you want, I can suggest one (which isn't fire). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, I was thinking, crystals; these'd be formed by the user shaping their magical energies into a sturdy and ordered structure, giving it a crystalline form. What do you think? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't work. The only people transported by Reverse Anima are those with internal Magic. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:52, March 14, 2016 (UTC) You're deleting your Crashing Wave character? :c If it doesn't stress you too much I'd love to have you join the guild. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Already planning that. I'm sorry but I'm also not the most gracious when it comes to collaborations. I'm a lil' bit of a control freak. Thank you for the offer though? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:31, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) You should go ask Ashy- that's his area, not mine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:30, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello Td5 here nice to meet you. Just saying hello.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Admirer! I really appreciate the kind words, but unfortunately, as of now, I don't accept requests, sorry! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:56, March 24, 2016 (UTC) You can't take an actual god from a real world history and transplant it into FT. The name's okay, though try not to completely copy their actual myths if you're gonna write them. Anyway, the criteria is you need to explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Earth Land -indeed, the only god we've seen was summoned. Also, gods are incapable of giving humans sentience or anything of the sort, the origins of man will remain unexplained as they are in canon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:44, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I understand what you mean, but the user hasn't been inactive long enough for me to be making those sort of decisions for their articles. Sorry. 03:27:44 Sun Go ahead, just follow the guidelines. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:57, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Define silver. I can't say yes or no until I know. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:53, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Just state it's a variant of Iron DS and you're good to go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:56, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Virago I'm going to politely decline, I'm sorry.—Mina Țepeș 05:18, March 31, 2016 (UTC) This request requires the obligatory inquiry: why and what are your plans for the page? Nothing detailed, just brief so I know what you're set on doing. 13:46:14 Thu Yo Lia, I noticed you added a gif to your template and I was wondering if you wanted help positioning to the side so that your template wasn't as bulky. It's just an aesthetic tic of mine so you can say no ;). [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I may have to change the sides to straight edges... is that okay? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) That's not really an answer. Are you going to expand the beings' lore and abilities, are you gonna use them in a story or RP with them? Stuff like that is what I'm asking for. If you're gonna ask to adopt a page, then your answer shouldn't be vague. 15:45:32 Fri Sorry, but no. That's story-only for me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:23, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Rivals If and When your character joins Crashing Wave, I suppose that your and my character could be rivals. It is indeed as you said, they are complete opposites in terms of personality and magic--Blackdagger01 (talk) 04:41, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:43, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Changes to Seasonal Spirits I am giving the Seasons each an elemental tie. Summer = fire-like elements, Fall = Aether (badass wind; and ghost magic QOS style because you can't use someone's magic without perms babe) Winter = water-like, (lunar magic and ice magic), Spring; elements near earth, Green Magic & Earth. Then small edits to the other spirits. Ily babe [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:48, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) okay sure. Primarch11 Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) How would you eat gravity? An element needs to consumable before I considering okaying it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:22, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Air = air powers; oxygen. Not gravity. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:26, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Go for it, no slayer magic or cutesie name though, please keep it serious. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hey Aw thanks so much, that was really nice of you: you're not half bad yourself I really like your work with Selene, Maji and Milianna and yeah it would be great to work together sometime, if you ever want to jsut hit me up on my talk page I'm more than happy to FbAddict (talk) 02:16, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I'll wait for Ash's response before I give an opinion. Also I'm going to think about allowing your gravity spirit slayer because I'm not really a big fan of having my own slayer magic work with strange elements. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:41, April 16, 2016 (UTC) No. Ankhseram is a potentially vital plot point in Fairy Tail based on what his role has been foreshadowed to be and I'd rather not make baseless assumptions with him. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:54, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure. You do know the requirements in order to use this technique right? -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 01:48, April 18, 2016 (UTC) CW I think I am going to remove Meiji from Crashing Wave as you aren't using this account as much, plus I am not sure if you will ever develop him and we've already got three slayers. If you make progress on him and are dedicated to him as a character and working with people in the guild I'll let him back in, okay? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)